


CoT Podrama Complete Audio Downloads

by CompassRose, CrownOfThornsPodrama



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Meta - Fandom, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Archangels, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: WAV, Autism Spectrum, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Cards Against Humanity, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Cottage in the Southdowns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Do not translate without permission or copy to another site/app, Drama, Ducks, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, England (Country), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, Flashbacks, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Hastur Is A Hot Mess, Het, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Hobbies, Humor, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Illustrated, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Intersex Character, Interviews, Kink Negotiation, Literary References & Allusions, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Multicast, Multiple Cast, Multiple Voices, Multivoice, Neighbors, Nerdiness, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plants, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Gone Wrong, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Queer Character, Queer Themes, References to Canon, References to Shakespeare, Series, Sex, Siblings, Slash, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Texting, Time Skips, Travel, Unconventional Families, Wine, World Travel, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama
Summary: The Crown of Thorns Podrama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’sCrown of Thorns [The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ’Verse, inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’sGood Omens. This collaborative fan production involved over 60 people in total, and took about fifteen months to organise and complete. The runtime of the audio drama is 36:47:12, plus an additional 17:18:13 of bonus material,for a total of 54:05:25 of audio content.All of this audio material is now collected and linked here, in your choice of WAV, M4B (audiobook), or MP3 format.Rating note:While individual chapters have lower ratings, the Pod'rama is rated Explicit overallSome interviews may contain some coarse languageThe Blooper Reels contain some coarse languageThe April Fools Day text-to-speech chapter is rated Explicit
Relationships: Adam Young (Good Omens)/Original Female Character, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Raphael/Uriel (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Uriel/Other Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Crown of Thorns Pod'rama Full Work downloads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crown of Thorns [The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 
  * Inspired by [Crown of Thorns Podrama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699) by [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/pseuds/AJfanfic), [Arcafira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira), [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti), [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse), [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [CrownOfThornsPodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama), [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan), [FireflysWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysWriting/pseuds/FireflysWriting), [green_grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin), [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic), [Izzybutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/pseuds/Izzybutt), [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon), [Lady_Iwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwa/pseuds/Lady_Iwa), [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop), [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion), [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie), [miss_echidna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna), [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater), [ORiley42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42), [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx), [qwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer), [Tezca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca), [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/pseuds/The_Shame_Basement), [Tifaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifaria/pseuds/Tifaria), [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley). 
  * Inspired by [Crown of Thorns Cast Interviews](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587314) by [CrownOfThornsPodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama), [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads). 
  * Inspired by [Crown of Thorns Bloopers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467263) by [CrownOfThornsPodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown of Thorns Podrama is a dramatic full-cast reading of irisbleufic’s [_Crown of Thorns [The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ’Verse_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117), inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Neil Gaiman’s [_Good Omens_](https://www.terrypratchettbooks.com/books/good-omens/). The entire Pod'rama is collected and linked here, in your choice of WAV, MP4 (audiobook), or MP3 format.
> 
> Full runtime is **36:47:12.**
> 
>  _Rating note:_  
>  While individual chapters have lower ratings, the Pod'rama is rated Explicit overall   
> 

**The Full CoTPodrama collections** contain all the chapters of the audio drama as released, except the April Fools' text-to-speech version of Chapter 21. 

You can find a full list of the cast and crew of the Pod'rama [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699/chapters/67706654) Total runtime is **36:47:12**

* * *

[ **Click here** ](https://archive.org/download/cot-podrama-zipfiles/CoTPod%27ramaFull-MP3.zip)for the Full Pod'rama download link, **MP3 format** , zipped (1.9G)

* * *

So as not to take days to download, the WAV zips are divided into five bundles.Click the following links for the Full Pod'rama, **WAV format** , zipped:

[ **PART ONE**](https://archive.org/download/cot-podrama-zipfiles/CoTPodrama-1-17-WAV.zip), chapters 1-17 download link (3.4G)  
[ **PART TWO**](https://archive.org/download/cot-podrama-zipfiles/CoTPodrama-18-33-WAV.zip), chapters 18-33 download link (4.0G)  
[ **PART THREE**](https://archive.org/download/cot-podrama-zipfiles/CoTPodrama-34-49-WAV.zip), chapters 34-49 download link (3.3G)  
[ **PART FOUR**](https://archive.org/download/cot-podrama-zipfiles/CoTPodrama-50-68-WAV.zip), chapters 50-68 download link (2.6G)  
[ **PART FIVE**](https://archive.org/download/cot-podrama-zipfiles/CoTPodrama-69-76-WAV.zip), chapters 69-76 download link (2.2G)

* * *

All WAV and MP3 zips, including bonus material, are also available directly from the following Internet Archive page  
[ **ALL THE AUDIO ZIPS Internet Archive page**](https://archive.org/details/cot-podrama-zipfiles)

* * *

The Full Pod'rama is also available in **M4B, or audiobook** , format

[ **Click here**](https://archive.org/download/crown-of-thorns-podrama-audiobook/Crown%20of%20Thorns%20Podrama%20Audiobook.zip) for the complete audiobook download link, zipped (1.02G)

* * *

Click the following links for not-zipped M4B audiobook files:

[ **PART ONE**](https://archive.org/download/crown-of-thorns-podrama-audiobook/01%20Crown%20of%20Thorns%20Pod%27rama%2C%20Part%201.m4b) download link (339.8MB)  
[ **PART TWO**](https://archive.org/download/crown-of-thorns-podrama-audiobook/02%20Crown%20of%20Thorns%20Pod%27rama%2C%20Part%202.m4b) download link (325.6MB)  
[ **PART THREE**](https://archive.org/download/crown-of-thorns-podrama-audiobook/03%20Crown%20of%20Thorns%20Pod%27rama%2C%20Part%203.m4b) download link (336.1MB)  
[ **PART FOUR**](https://archive.org/download/crown-of-thorns-podrama-audiobook/04%20Crown%20of%20Thorns%20Pod%27rama%2C%20Part%204.m4b) download link (30.1MB)

* * *

All of the Full Pod'rama Audiobook files are also available directly from the following Internet Archive page  
[ **CROWN OF THORNS POD'RAMA AUDIOBOOK Internet Archive page**](https://archive.org/details/crown-of-thorns-podrama-audiobook)


	2. Crown of Thorns Bonus Material downloads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides the Pod'rama itself, we also produced a large body of other associated fanworks, including interviews with project members, blooper reels, visual art, and the archived organisational materials from the project. 
> 
> You can find all of this material, as well as the Pod'rama itself, in our Works here on Archive of Our Own. The project is also documented on **[Fanlore.](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Crown_of_Thorns_Pod%27rama)**
> 
> The total runtime of the supplemental and bonus audio is 17:18:13
> 
>  _Rating note:_  
>  Some interviews may contain some coarse language   
> The Blooper Reels contain some coarse language   
> The April Fools Day text-to-speech chapter is rated Explicit

****

**The Bonus Audio collections** contain all of the audio interviews, the blooper reels, and the April Fools' text-to-speech version of Chapter 21. You'll find a full list of interview subjects below the download links.

Total runtime is **17:18:13**

* * *

[**Click here**](https://archive.org/download/cot-podrama-zipfiles/Crown%20of%20Thorns%20Bonus%20Audio%20MP3s.zip) for the Bonus Audio download link, **MP3 format** , zipped (1.0G)

* * *

[**Click here**](https://archive.org/download/cot-podrama-zipfiles/Crown%20of%20Thorns%20bonus%20audio%20WAVs.zip) for the Bonus Audio download link, **WAV format** , zipped (7.5G)

* * *

All WAV and MP3 zips are also available directly from the following Internet Archive page  
[**ALL THE AUDIO ZIPS Internet Archive page**](https://archive.org/details/cot-podrama-zipfiles)

* * *

The Bonus Audio is also available in **M4B, or audiobook** , format

[ **Click here**](https://archive.org/download/crown-of-thorns-podrama-bonus-audio-book/Crown%20of%20Thorns%20Pod%27rama%20Bonus%20Audio-book.zip)for the complete audiobook download link, zipped (464.9MB)

* * *

Click the following links for not-zipped M4B audiobook files:

[ **PART ONE**](https://archive.org/download/crown-of-thorns-podrama-bonus-audio-book/01%20Crown%20of%20Thorns%20Pod%27rama%20Bonus%20Audio%2C%20Part%201.m4b) download link (330.6MB)  
[**PART TWO**](https://archive.org/download/crown-of-thorns-podrama-bonus-audio-book/02%20Crown%20of%20Thorns%20Pod%27rama%20Bonus%20Audio%2C%20Part%202.m4b) download link (139.5MB)

* * *

All of the Bonus Material Audiobook files are also available directly from the following Internet Archive page  
[**COT PODRAMA BONUS AUDIO AUDIOBOOK Internet Archive page**](https://archive.org/details/crown-of-thorns-podrama-bonus-audio-book)

* * *

**The Bonus Audio package contains:**

_audio interviews by LenaLawlipop with_

  * [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/profile)
  * [irisbleufic/AJ](https://twitter.com/ajodasso)
  * [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx)
  * [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose)
  * [Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/works)
  * [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley)
  * [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)
  * [qwanderer](https://qwanderer.tumblr.com/)
  * [Vivi/catofapocalypse](https://twitter.com/catofapocalypse)
  * [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajfanfic)
  * [Nuitarie](https://www.nuitarie.eu/)
  * [Nash Nolastname](https://www.youtube.com/user/TheUnusualMonster)
  * [Tartansea](https://tartansea.tumblr.com/)
  * [Djap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)
  * irisbleufic/AJ again 
  * [KerrAvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon)
  * [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt) and [phinnsy](https://soundcloud.com/thescpfoundationdatabase/tracks)
  * [Dearest-Angel](https://dearest-angel.tumblr.com/)
  * [Lady Lier](https://ladylier.tumblr.com/)
  * [Tio-trile](https://tio-trile.tumblr.com/)
  * [Lena Lawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/works) _(interviewed by Djap)_
  * Literarion _(project wrap up and debrief)_



_as well as_

  * Blooper reel for chapters 1-25
  * Blooper reel for chapters 26-50 
  * Blooper reel for chapters 51-75 
  * April Fools Day text-to-speech recording of Chapter 21




End file.
